


you know me too well

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Dan Howell, they're both hopeless gays ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: “It’s almost like I don’t even need to ask anymore,” Phil mumbles shyly.





	you know me too well

**Author's Note:**

> this is for one of my very best friends Ray! you deserve the world I hope you enjoy bb! (also this is slightly over 500 words but you can deal with it :)

“Grande Caramel Macchiato and a Cookies and Cream Brownie?” Dan says, without looking up from the screen in front of him. When he’s finished typing in the order, he flicks his eyes away to meet Phil’s, a cheeky smile curling at his own lips. Phil’s blushing prettily, and he’s pushed his lips tightly together as if he’s trying to hide his smile from Dan. It’s not working very well.

“It’s almost like I don’t even need to ask anymore,” Phil mumbles shyly, sticking his debit card in the machine. Dan wonders sometimes if he goes through the process of typing his pin number in instead of tapping his card, just so he can spend a few extra moments with Dan. He also thinks that he might be projecting just a bit too much.

“You come here at the same time every day during my shift.” Dan turns to grab the brownie from the service case. “It’s not very hard to remember your order.” 

Phil’s frowning when Dan faces him again, but the expression quickly disappears when Dan hands Phil the sweet. Mumbling a small  _ thank you _ , Phil shuffles his way over to the opposite counter, waiting for his drink.

Dan spends the rest of his shift slightly distracted, like he always was when Phil’s in his line of sight. He still gets his work done, but he has to force himself to look away when Phil sips at his coffee, licking his lips when some of the foam spills onto them.

Checking the clock, Dan sighs happily when he sees that he gets off work soon. He had just gotten through a long line of customers, and, though they’re stressful, it always makes the day go by faster. He isn’t looking in front of him, too lost in his own thoughts, when someone coughs to get his attention.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice you were-” Dan cuts off, smiling curiously when he sees who’s standing there. “Phil? Looking for something else for the road?”

Phil smiles sheepishly, looking down and wringing his hands together. Dan wants to ask what he’s so nervous about, but he doesn’t know if Phil would even want to talk about it with him, so he keeps his mouth shut. “No, uh, actually I was just finding it weird that you know my Starbucks order, but I have no idea what yours is.”

Tilting his head in confusion, Dan says, “I’m the one the works at Starbucks, mate.”

Phil bites his lip. “I was trying to ask if you wanted to get a coffee with me, actually. Like as a date.” Dan freezes, and he only has half a mind to realize he might look stupid staring at Phil with his mouth open, so he shuts it quickly. Unfortunately, he must be silent for too long, because Phil steps back and shakes his head ruefully. “Or not, if you don’t want to. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Phil?” Dan says, slightly breathless.

“What?”

“I’m off in twenty minutes.” There’s a moment of silence, and then Phil nods bashfully and scurries away back to his table. Dan’s cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @canicryyet on twitter if you want to see more of me! thanks for reading :))


End file.
